


归途

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: “他们说你失去了独立建立精神屏障的能力。”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	归途

其实这篇大概是无差2333  
私人设定：  
*哨向AU  
*在关系中止后的一段时间里，向导和哨兵仍然会对彼此施加影响，具体程度存在个体上的差异。  
*借用了《盗梦空间》中limbo的设定，用来形容哨兵陷入崩溃边缘的精神状态。  
*Jan Van Troos：将kdb从德隆根带到根特的球探。

“耳鸣。”他这话的时候，把拇指和食指扣起来，沿着耳廓，比划了一个粗糙的形状，脸上并没有什么多余的表情，“持续的耳鸣。一天大概会持续八个小时，通常发生在上午和晚上，有时伴随神经性的头痛，有时候没有。”

“这种情况持续多久了？”

“三个星期。”

“我会根据你的情况为你适当调整白噪音的频率，开一些助眠性的药物。但是，你有没有尝试过为自己建立起精神屏障？“

“……“

“凯文？“

“……我做不到。“

-

录像在这里结束。

“他在陈述病情的时候表现得非常置身事外。”

“他看起来很平静，但是……“一阵窸窣地翻阅病历单纸页的声音，”在面诊过程中，他的鼻尖渗汗，瞳孔放大，手指频繁地活动。他没有他表现得那么从容。”

“他不稳定。”

“但他上个星期刚拿完了两个助攻和一粒进球，并且又刷新了英超的助攻榜新纪录。”

“是的，但很显然他的情况并不好。”阿尔特塔说，“你不该跟我聊这个。他是你的球员，你该多听听医生的建议，而我眼下还有一场要紧的战术安排要布置……”

佩普的语气短促，而且不由分说：“他曾经是‘我们的球员’，而且那孩子很喜欢你。”

阿尔特塔长久地沉默，他能够描摹出他在电话那端屏住呼吸的样子。“他也不喜欢被你称作‘孩子’。你有没有对他的精神体多加观察，像我上次建议的那样？”

佩普打了一个暂停的手势，即便很显然，米克尔此刻没有办法看到。“是的。但不，不，这也是问题所在。你知道，他心情好的时候，Ciroc经常会在更衣室里满屋地溜达，趴在他的膝盖上朝贝尔纳多的那只兔子喵喵叫……但是它已经有很长一段时间没有出现了。”

“他需要一个固定伴侣，他不能一直依赖大卫·席尔瓦的精神疏导，那会毁了他的职业生涯的。”

“我知道你在说什么，”佩普恼怒地咕哝了一声，“真见鬼，除了那个该死的比利时人他就没有过其他的固定伴侣了吗？”

“关于这一点，你需要自行跟他私下沟通解决。“米克尔矜持地沉思，“我听闻更衣室聊起八卦，一个来自凯尔·沃克的说法是，从那之后，他的每一段感情都是草草收场的。”

佩普尖刻地评价道：“我不知道他们之间发生过什么，但是作为一个向导，他真是有够不称职的了。”

阿尔特塔用手指碾着细长和圈曲的固定电话线，一些细微的杂音在线路里窸窸窣窣，他的口气软了下来。“我们没有其他办法了，佩普。”在他离开曼彻斯特长达半年过后，头一次，佩普听到他使用“我们”。

-

凯文·德布劳内的唾液测试数值超标。当他的名字被医检人员念出来的时候所有人的脸色都变了，埃德森的神情顿时变得精彩纷呈，贝尔纳多和津琴科面面相觑，大卫的脸色最为凝重。弗拉芒人的神态没有分毫起伏，只用眼角的余光短短地朝四下瞥过一眼，起身前去接过体检单，整齐地对折放进口袋，镇定自若说了声“谢谢”。此时距离在伊蒂哈德球场正式对阵皇家马德里还有不到四十八个小时，而未能通过试检的哨兵是不被允许上场比赛的，他们会随时变得急躁、失控、极具攻击性，或者自行崩溃。直到明天上午的第二次唾液测试复查，他还剩下一天的时间让测试结果的数值降至正常水平。

大卫·席尔瓦在训练结束的更衣室门口堵住了他，他是一位能力非凡的向导，有一双柔和的棕色眼睛和相当敏锐的洞察力，在很长一段时间里，仅仅是和那双眼睛对视，就能带给德布劳内莫大的宽慰。而此时此刻它们充满了忧虑，正望着德布劳内。“你最近脸色不好。”他直截了当地告诉弗莱芒人，大卫总是带着答案而来，从不进行无谓的客套。德布劳内叹了口气，把脱下的护腿板叠起来，装在编织袋里，放进衣柜的一角。“我的耳鸣又发作了。”他说，“我咨询过医生，开了些药，就在一个星期前。症状本来已经得到遏制，但最近又突然急转而下。”

“情况是从什么开始恶化的？“大卫席尔瓦静静地问。

“两天前。“德布劳内只好说，”我睡得不好，实际上，相当糟糕，醒来的时候感觉头快要爆炸了。“

大卫低着头，把肩膀靠在柜门上，过了一会儿才缓缓地说：“把手递给我，凯文。”德布劳内依言照做。

“听我说，降低你的听觉，调弱你的嗅觉，把你的呼吸频率降至二分之一维度……闭上眼睛，感受我。“大卫的手指很温暖，正似乎那种力量可以一直从他的指尖流淌进德布劳内的潜意识里，弥补和缝合所有破碎的思绪。所有单调的和盘旋的嗡鸣声都消失了，只有在这个时候，德布劳内才能够悲哀地发觉自己有多么渴求这种温暖。

大卫小心翼翼地托着他的手腕，他的声音很轻，像一阵和煦的风，采撷自曼彻斯特最宁静的春日午后。 “你和他依然保持着连接吗，凯文？”

德布劳内困惑和惘然地摇了摇头。

“连接是从什么时候开始断掉的？”

这个问题令他瑟缩，他的呼吸开始变得急促。“六个月前。”

“你能够想起事发的原因吗？”

德布劳内没有回答。

“有一件事情诱发了你的心理屏障。凯文，你并没有失去掌控自己的能力，你只是本能地强烈抵触它。——这件事情是什么？”

他猛然抬起头来，带着一种十足的惊惧的表情，猛然挣开大卫的手，踉跄着往后退了一步。然后，紧接着，天花板迎面向他倾斜下来。在失去意识的前一秒，他听见大卫失控的惊呼，“凯文——？凯文——”

-

“情况变糟了。”

“我看到了新闻，他们说他没能通过唾液检测——”

“不，不是那件事。”佩普说，“……他陷入休克，正躺在医务室里，昏迷不醒。”

“休克。”

“我知道你在想什么，但愿不要。”佩普说，他的嗓音突然嘶哑了一下，像是喉咙里哽进一块石头，发音变得异常困难，“老天爷，但愿不要。”

-

他们守在候诊室里面，医务室的门紧闭着，他们偶尔能够听到佩普在打电话时发出的歇斯底里的大叫，而后又是长久的死寂，每个人脸上都有沉重和惴惴不安的神情。

“所以。”贝尔纳多终于还是第一个打破了沉默，他小声地问，“凯文到底有什么异常？”

所有人都将目光投向大卫·席尔瓦。“他有什么症状，冲动？极端？偏激？”凯尔胆战心惊地说，“但是我觉得还可以，我没有感觉到哇。我上午抢了一瓶他的功能饮料，但是他看起来并没有什么明显的想要攻击我的倾向……”

大卫无力地做了一个暂停的手势。“问题出在他的前任向导身上。”

“他和埃登·阿扎尔依旧保持着精神上的联系？”京多安怀疑地问，“在他们两个——据我们所知——分手已经一年有余过后？”

“问题并不在于他们的联系，伊尔卡伊。”大卫·席尔瓦沉默了一会儿，然后说，他找了一下，只勉强从口袋里拿出一只按压式圆珠笔来，用来模拟情况的演变。他先是把圆珠笔的零件拆解，将里面的弹簧移除，接着又重新组装。“问题在于联系被切断了，从某一天开始，他再也无法感受到他的向导了。从那时起他对自己五感的控制能力就进入了一个滑坡式下降的阶段，他的自我意识和他的生理需求相互角力，与此同时他精神的负荷正在逐渐达到一个临界点，就像一张弦，被绷得很紧，直到——”他把组装完毕的笔帽往下按，候诊室空旷而且安静，每个人都听到一声清晰的“啪”，但是圆珠笔帽没有能够再弹出来。

“他失去控制。”大卫轻声说，“也许只是暂时性的休克，也许他已经陷入了自己的limbo。我们不得而知。”

热苏斯问：“他的症状在两天之内迅速恶化了，这意味着什么？”

马赫雷斯冷冷地说：“意味着埃登·阿扎尔来到了曼彻斯特。他的距离越近，对他的干扰就越强烈。”

“我们应该怎么做？”贝尔纳多问，大大的眼睛里充满了忧惧。

津琴科的语气斩钉截铁：“联系埃登·阿扎尔，如果他不肯接电话就去堵他们的酒店，绑架他，威胁他，告诉他：你的前男友因为你的缘故备受折磨、挣扎在死亡边缘，如若你还尚存一丝良心就他妈的跟我们走一趟。”

“哦，拜托呀。Dave，非得是他不可吗？我们总得有个备选方案吧。“凯尔摊开手掌说，“明天上午还有一场唾液测试，而我们不能没有德布劳内！”

“说得不错，奥列克。”医务室的门被砰地一声推开，所有人在刹那间条件反射地坐直了身子。瓜迪奥拉站在门口，看着他们，脸色阴沉，“我们不能失去凯文·德布劳内，不管是场上还是场下。凯尔，你保存了阿扎尔的联系方式吗？我们从最优选择开始，去给他打一个电话。”

沃克的表情挣扎了一下，但还是乖乖拿出手机，翻出通讯录，找到一个名字，当着所有人的面按下拨号键。电话被接通了，沃克立刻打一个噤声的手势，然后缓缓地按下免提。他清了清嗓子：“你好，埃登？我是凯尔，凯尔·沃克。曼彻斯特怎么样？你在酒店住得还惯吗？”

阿扎尔似乎在电话那一端遥远地笑了。“还不错，谢了，凯尔。”

“你现在有空吗？”

“现在？”阿扎尔迟疑了一下，“我想应该没问题，发生了什么？”

“是德布劳内——”沃克很有把握地让节奏停顿了一下，似乎确信这个名字能够让对方的心脏停拍一秒，“凯文·德布劳内，你的前男友被动陷入了一场跟精神元素的激烈抗争，而且正处于下风。他现在的情况不太好，能不能借用你一下，过来为他做一下精神疏导？我们会过去接你的。”

埃登·阿扎尔听上去吃了一惊，紧接着，语气变得很尴尬：“嗯，凯尔，但是我们已经……”

“好吧，听着。我知道要做出这个决定对你、尤其是考虑到你目前所代表的球队来说很困难。这对我们也一样，你知道我的，埃登，如果不是别无办法我绝不会在生死攸关的比赛前夜给我的竞争对手打电话——”

阿扎尔打断了他，他说：“对不起，凯尔。我帮不上忙。”

-

凯尔一句话也没有说，径直挂断了他的电话。阿扎尔带着一点儿略微窘迫的表情，将手机收了起来。门在这个时候被推开了，他的舍友，托尼·克罗斯戴着耳机，单肩挂着一只背包，从门外走进来。旁若无人地拿起一只水杯，走到饮水机底下给自己倒了杯水，然后往他的方向看来一眼：“晚上好。”

“晚上好，托尼。”

“他没有通过今天早上的唾液试检。”

阿扎尔说：“你也看到了？”他想露出一个微笑，只是那点儿僵硬的笑意很快在唇角枯萎。

“他已经登上了今天的推特趋势。所有人都是这么觉得的：德布劳内将无缘欧冠八分之一决赛的第二回合。”克罗斯没有看他，“刚刚那通电话和他有关系吗？”

阿扎尔点了点头：“他们说凯文的状况不太好，希望我能过去帮他做精神疏导，但是——”

“但是你们分手了。而且你已经在六个月前单方面地切断了跟他的所有精神连接？”

“不是这样的。”沉默良久过后，埃登·阿扎尔笑了笑。“他不允许我进入他。”他的精神体——那只企鹅毫无征兆地出现了，它看了看托尼，然后歪歪扭扭地走过来，用脖颈上光滑细腻的羽毛蹭着阿扎尔的手，埃登轻轻摸了摸企鹅长长的扁喙。“情况已经持续一整年了，分手以后，我以为我们的精神联络会慢慢消失。但是它一直存在，尽管很薄弱，我能够感受到他情绪的波动，但是他……他拒绝让我对他进行精神探测或者梳理。其实那是我仅有的能够帮他做的事情之一。”

克罗斯示意自己明白了。“你觉得，一直以来，都是你在强迫他和你建立连接。”

阿扎尔没有反驳。“……那个时候我们很年轻，太年轻了点儿。没有人教给我们‘绑定’意味着什么，后来，我发现。他的世界对我来说就像一个…茧，我能够为他疏导情绪，我能够帮助他筑构起精神屏障，但是仅限于此。从本质上来说，他拒绝进行所有进一步的精神交流。他抵触所有人——”

阿扎尔的声音很轻。“或者说，他只是不允许我碰他。”

“你就是在得知赛季报销的那一刻下定决心的？”

“我只能这么做。“阿扎尔说，他的嗓音变得干涩，”我不能继续再把他绑定在我身边。我不能冒险再重新建立起联络。也许他最开始他的选择就错了，你瞧，哨兵的直觉总是不太准确。”

克罗斯喝掉一整杯水，他的目光看着窗外。

“而我会说，你们从来没有试图过跟对方建立起有效的沟通。通过语言、通过交流。你们两个。”片刻后，他把水杯放下，手指绕着杯沿打两个转，然后直截了当地说。

“你们用哨兵和向导最原始的方式交流，从精神层面。但有的时候，情感太强烈，太…直接。它受到你体内激素水平的控制，莽撞得像一头毫无原则的野兽。而语言不是。它是你经过深思熟虑地措辞过后的成果，也许大多数时候笨拙而且不着边际，但是它更……柔和。”托尼说，“它没有那么锋利。”

埃登低着头，他是第一次从这位比利时友人的脸上看到那么多的挫败。德国人心下一软，想要走过去扶住他的肩膀。但是另外一阵来电铃声打断了他的动作。

阿扎尔愣了一下，手忙脚乱地打开手机，他忘记了关闭免提键，于是一个熟悉的嗓音悠然地从听筒滑进整个房间：“你好，埃登。”

后来托尼想起，那个声音应当来自米克尔·阿尔特塔。

-

埃登·阿扎尔出现在曼城医务室的门口时，在候诊室引起了一阵小小的躁动。他脸色难看，顾不上同相识的曼城队员寒暄，径直和佩普握手，点头致意，目光越过人群往医务室里看。“米克尔给我打了电话。”他轻声说，“情况现在有多糟？”

“他的潜意识在排斥所有来自外界的精神探知，就连大卫·席尔瓦也不行。”佩普说，“我们不得而知，他到底只是陷入短暂的休克，还是……”

“不管怎么样，我会尽我最大的努力。”他保证说。在简单地检测过体温、穿戴好消毒过的手套和帽子过后，他被准许进入医务室，在病床边上坐下来。他摸了摸德布劳内金色的额发，他的侧脸苍白而且宁静，呼吸像纸一样薄。阿扎尔俯下身来，把额头抵在他的前额上，然后说：“你好，凯文。”

他闭上眼睛，听到风雪咆哮，暴雨倾盆，那些声音粗糙地刮进他的耳道。他踏入他的长夜。

-

“你可以帮我把那个球拿过来吗？”

他们隔着一层铁丝网对视，他把五指挂在上面，网格贴合掌心留下凹凸不平的纹路，另一只手臂紧紧地抓着自己的手肘——十足的防备姿态。他的眼睛很蓝。那双眼睛戒备、局促，而且慌乱地凝视着他。

阿扎尔下意识地说：“什么？”

“在那边的草丛里。”他的声线稚嫩，嗓音因为紧张而变得干涩，“谢谢你。”

阿扎尔环顾四周，发现自己正置身于一个小小足球训练场的后出口。他循着男孩手指的方向转过身，在墙角的杂草丛里把他的球找了回来，然后，估量着铁栏的高度和臂力，把它抛了出去。伴随着一道漂亮的抛物线，足球越过高高的铁丝围栏，男孩儿抬起头看着它，接着用一种出奇敏锐的动作，准确地用膝盖接住它，继而又落在脚背上，最后重新回到他手里。

阿扎尔说：“有没有人告诉过你，你踢球的样子简直不可思议？”

德布劳内愣了一下，然后抬起头，咬着嘴唇，脸颊泛起一点不自然的红晕，他的小腿被草叶刮出了细长的伤口，膝盖上淤青斑斑，他好像全然没有感受到似的，只是轻柔地、小心翼翼地抱着那颗脏兮兮的足球，他的脸上有一种倔强的神情，看着阿扎尔，欲言又止。“我过一会儿有一场比赛。”他羞赧地说。

阿扎尔笑了。“我能来看吗？”

男孩点点头，不敢再看他似的别过眼神去，转过身，动作敏捷地跃过一片经年生长而疏于修剪的茂盛杂草丛，奔向远方的球场。

德布劳内和他显然都忽略了一个问题——在德隆根的夏日，天气总是阴晴不定。他坐在台阶上整整一个下午，只等来一场倾盆暴雨。然而等到雨势稍微得到节制，男孩子们的足球比赛被判定可以如期进行。阿扎尔藏在树荫底下，徒劳地试图用外套蒙住脑袋和大半个身子，远远地看着那个男孩在球场上奔跑。下半场比赛开始刚不久，另外一个手忙脚乱地抓着摄像机和雨衣的身影也钻进了树下，唐突地出现在他身边。

“你也在看那个金色头发的小家伙吗？”陌生人兴奋地问他。

阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛。他俩几乎都湿透了——狼狈不堪。雨水浇在他的头顶、肩膀和前襟，沿着他的鬓角流过下巴和脖子：“——是的，他的表现很好。”

“他是最好的！”Troos万分激动地叫道，他没有看他，嘴上却热切地攀谈了起来，“比他所有的队友都要好，看看他传球的力道、看看他运球的样子，他不仅仅是在享受比赛——他在阅读比赛，他能够看到三秒以后的球场。但他才那么小，那么瘦！”

“他叫凯文·德布劳内。”阿扎尔说，“他来自德隆根。”

Troos被吓了一跳，似乎方才意识到自己正是同一位陌生人对话，他迟疑地看着阿扎尔，伸出手来。“啊，你好，请原谅我刚刚的失态！请问你是？”

阿扎尔和他握了握手：“只是路人。”

“我得把他带走。”Troos忘乎所以地手舞足蹈起来，“他的天赋可不能浪费在坑坑洼洼的野球场上，他会是个超级巨星的，我可以向你打赌！”

阿扎尔的眼神始终没有离开过那个在水洼和泥沼里跳跃闪烁的小小身影，但是他笑了起来。“是的。“他说，”他会的。”

阿扎尔从德隆根小小的足球场走出来。他终于意识到，德布劳内的世界是丝毫不讲章法的。在这里暴雨和灿烂的阳光同时存在；橱窗里陈列着过时服装的老式服装店紧挨着气派非凡的高厦楼宇；乘坐电车从德隆根到亨克需要两个小时，然而到伦敦只需要四十分钟；格兰大道的拐角则连接着布鲁塞尔市中心的街区。他德隆根的利奥波德国王站搭乘公交，在布鲁塞尔的伊克塞尔站下车。抵达终点的时候，他的衣服已经干透了，就好像雨水从来没有在上面留下过痕迹。

德布劳内在那里等着他，他在道路的尽头远远地朝他招手。“我在这里！”他把两只手拢成一个喇叭，对他喊道。他的身影藏在熙攘的人群后面时隐时现，阿扎尔下意识地跑了起来，奋力穿过挤作一团的人流。而这样笃定无疑地奔向某个人的感觉几乎让他回到十九岁。

“我觉得你的减脂计划失败了，埃登。”他对他说，他的嘲弄是温柔和充满保护的，在被报还以一个充满威胁的白眼过后，弗莱芒人终于笑了起来。

“别诅咒我，你这混蛋。”德布劳内的手臂搂过他的肩膀，他们结伴走进最近的一家咖啡馆，德布劳内带着他，驾轻就熟地在靠窗的位置落座。最开始的时候，阿扎尔对他们身在何处一无所知。直到他的目光慢慢地扫过德布劳内乐队图案的T恤和短裤上，看着他精心却手法笨拙地打理过的头发，咖啡馆的格局和挂在门廊长长的贝壳风铃，咖啡杯盘底的logo，终于慢慢地想起来这是哪里。

“埃登，你在听吗？”

“抱歉！——你刚刚在说什么？”

德布劳内把眉毛扬起来：“齐达内的落叶球……你在想什么？”

他环顾四下，一时间没有搭腔。而德布劳内耐心地等着他。“我突然想到，很久很久以前……”埃登·阿扎尔顿了顿，为这个戏剧性十足的开头而笑了起来，他用指尖敲敲木制的餐桌，“2010年的夏天，你刚刚完成你的国家队首秀，所以像我们约好的那样，你请我喝了一杯咖啡。我们在这里，坐在这个位置，手舞足蹈地聊齐达内。你在我的对面，还不太会用发胶，脑袋像一颗乱糟糟的刺球，眼睛蓝得惊人———那个时候我看着你，心里想，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的家伙？”他说，眨了一下眼睛，目光穿过亨克的年轻人，向更远的地方的凝望，“不过，老天爷，那咖啡可真是难喝得要命啊，Kev。”

一时间，世界安静了下来。所有喧哗和庞杂的声音都在散去，来自亨克的年轻人的面孔在他眼前渐渐模糊和消解，而他坐在那里，对着空无一人的甜点店，慢慢地把那杯咖啡喝完，一边咂舌一边埋怨地想，拜托，凯文，你怎么能连这杯咖啡的难喝程度都一并复制出来？

他在公交站牌附近的麦当劳买了一杯可乐，作为补偿。又拿到一份交通线路示意图和旅行手册，坐在公交候车亭下面悠然地把它看完。德布劳内的世界严格、规整，它被电车和电缆绷紧，遵守一套属于它的主人的规则和时间概念，他可以搭乘快捷的交通工具前往任何地方。而他能在这里遇见多少个德布劳内呢？他好奇地想，而要找到他真正想要遇见的那一个，又要花上多少时间？

他的图书馆隐藏在一座颇不起眼的小楼里。阿扎尔自认方向感不算差，但仍然在换乘了两班地铁，又搭错一程公交、不得不步行折返过后，耽搁了整整一个小时才来到这里。图书馆庭院里的喷泉和花坛呈现出一副久未经打理的憔悴模样，花朵拜谢、杂草疯长。他登上台阶时不少人停下来看他，但他无所谓地穿过前门，走廊长而且昏暗，橘黄色的灯光攀附在天花板上起到微弱的照明作用。

“它太旧了。”在听清楚他的要求过后，面容阴沉的图书管理员对他说，“对你来说毫无用处。”然而阿扎尔带着一种礼貌和矜持的执着，站在他面前，重申了一遍自己的要求。中年男人终于叹了一声气，百般不情愿地弯身下去，在杂物柜里翻找一番，把登记牌交给他。“在Ｆ区，21排。没有人知道它具体在哪一个架子上，你觉得自己运气够好的话，就去找找看。”男人说，“我说过了，对于期刊阅览室而言，它已经太过时了。”

《Keep it Simple》，德布劳内的个人自传，它出版在媒体活动最为喧嚣和庞杂的那个二零一四年，当斯坦福德最终成为不可向迩的遗梦，他的离开果决和勇敢得一如从家乡走出来，孤身前往一百英里开外的亨克俱乐部的那个夏天。凯文·德布劳内从未介意成为一个浪子，流浪就像某种奇妙和独特的遗传物质，凝固在他的基因上。他的母亲出生在南非，在象牙海岸长大，又是半个英国人，她在遇到凯文的父亲的第一年就毫不犹豫地选择了跟随他一起来到比利时。此时此刻，德布劳内则来到自己职业生涯的转折点，肩膀上负荷着来自全世界质询和嘲弄的目光。它是用他的母语写成的，阿扎尔抚摸那些白纸黑字写就的字句，想象在那件躁动半个足球界、赚足了接下来整整半年的八卦报纸花边笑料的事情发生过后，它们是怎样地锐利和不留情面地承载着年少的德布劳内那些骄傲和刻薄的倾诉欲，里面又装着怎样一个愤怒、不甘、稚嫩却勇敢和真诚的年轻人，然而他无法读懂它们，这是他始终不能够真正与之建立起理解和认同的语言和民族。它们复杂和艰涩的长句就像一堵厚厚的墙，以一种拒绝的姿态，盘亘进他们的关系中间。后来的凯文对这本书绝口不提，即便当它成为他们话题里难以回避的主题时候，他也只是用一种略微轻蔑和懊恼的口气把它一带而过：你能指望从一个23岁的家伙嘴里听到什么话？

这也是我想要对你说的，凯文。他在心里告诉他，因为我爱的不仅仅是16岁、18岁，或者29岁的你。他把书本合上，用手指摩挲它皱巴巴的书衣和边角，封面上的凯文·德布劳内看起来清秀得惊人，他的头发以一种不修边幅的方式微翘地生长着，他垂下眼睛来，稍微避开镜头，羞赧和自豪地微笑。阿扎尔长久地凝视着那张年轻得要命的脸庞，终于低下头去，在封面上落下郑重其事的一吻。

他把图书放回原位，拿起登记牌回到门口，图书馆里依旧静悄悄的，但是负责登记的中年男人不见了。只留下桌子上半杯没有喝掉的水，还有一本敞开的登记本。他想了想，拿起钢笔，在借阅名单上仔细地划掉自己的名字，然后从阅览室走出来。他沿着图书馆的旧式走廊一路走到尽头，然而楼梯拐角没有衔接着继续向上延伸的阶梯，只有一扇打开的窗。他停下脚步，往身后看去，他刚刚走过的那道长廊已经隐没在愈发遥远的灯光里，变得晦暗不清。不过他已经熟悉了凯文的世界的运作方式，他想，他需要做的，只是继续走下去。阿扎尔用手撑住雕刻着镂空花纹的阶梯扶手，借力爬上图书馆高高的窗户阳台，从高楼纵身跃下。一切就像他预料中的那样，没有猝然的失重感、尖啸的风、和翻倒着砸向自己的地面，他安然无恙地降落，后背触底，四肢摊开，脖子后面传来天然草皮柔软细嫩的触感。最开始，他躺在那里，茫然不知所处，直到他坐起来，手臂往后撑住身子，抬起脸，看到体育场四角的天空。

是的，就是这里了。于是他想，伊蒂哈德，只能是伊蒂哈德。在这里，他的五感被放大，他感受到空荡荡的球场座位席上残留下来的势如山崩的呼喊，听见无数从过去的时间里穿梭和交织的哨鸣，球员们奔跑时急促的呼吸和吼叫。然后，慢慢地，整个球场逐渐安静了下来，他终于分辨出一个脚步声，由远及近，还有他的鞋钉刮擦草面时产生的细微窸窣动静。弗莱芒人从角旗区的方向走过来，手里拿着一颗球，他穿蓝色的球衣，那件衣服——被纵横开阖的白色纹路切割破碎——是即将在明天晚上21:00准时出战迎接他们的那一件。此刻，他俨然把战衣穿得整齐，望着他，没有走近，也没有刻意地保持距离。

“嗨，凯文。”他说。

“你不应该来。”德布劳内说，“在这里滞留得越久，就越危险。”

“是的。在一个哨兵的limbo里，任何事情都有可能发生。“阿扎尔说，”但如果是你的话，我不会受伤的。“

伊蒂哈德的体育场把黄昏的天空框成一幅流动的玫瑰色，风穿过德布劳内的手指，把他的衣角带起来，细长的影子在身后长久地抖索。阿扎尔出神地凝视他，然后近乎任性地伸出手。德布劳内叹息一声，走过来，接住他的手，把他从地上拉起来。

“他们说你失去了独立建立精神屏障的能力。”

“佩普？”德布劳内随意地问。

“米克尔。”

德布劳内耸了耸肩膀。

“二月份的某一天。”他说，“在我从新闻上——而不是从你口里得知赛季报销的事情，从那一天开始，我对精神的掌控力就在迅速地退化，再也没能够恢复。”

阿扎尔看着他，他的眼神怅然若失。“我以为你恨我。”有那么一秒钟，他的语气回到了2014年的夏天，在凯文带着延绵不绝的怒气和恨意把他狠狠推在酒店客房的大门上，在他感受到那些喷薄的情感时。

德布劳内默然地和他对视，然后摇了摇头。

就在那一刻，阿扎尔终于真正地意识到，这里是凯文·德布劳内的limbo，这里是他的深渊和地狱边境，他塑造自己的梦境，他把自己打碎、分解开来，装进每一段坍缩的回忆。他赤裸、坦白、毫无余地地把自己剖白和呈现。——请你原谅我，原谅我的羞赧和胆怯，原谅我笨拙的柔情和不知所措的表达，原谅我的冷漠、我的刻薄，请你原谅我，凯文·德布劳内也许对于足球天赋异禀，但他仍然在努力地、学习如何去爱。

阿扎尔闭上眼睛，感受着从鼻腔涌起、泛上眼角的一阵酸涩。然后睁开眼睛，德布劳内仍然在那里。

“但如果我真的没有来呢，你会怎么样？“他苦笑起来，他想要靠近他，想向他伸出手，然而行动突然变得困难和迟滞，走向那人的每一步都仿佛沉重千斤，“你比我想象的还要再疯狂一点儿，凯文。”

弗莱芒人置若罔闻地看着他。黄昏的余烬仍然凝滞在天际，他的眼底有一种微光在震颤，然而他们都在迅速地消解，就在阿扎尔能够伸出手触及到德布劳内皮肤的一刹那，世界崩塌了。

-

阿扎尔猛地睁开眼睛，从晦暗的梦境里挣脱出来，有种精疲力竭的虚脱感，背后直冒冷汗，还来不及喘口气，下一秒就被一双手臂用力扯进怀抱。德布劳内紧紧地抱住他，把脸颊埋在他的肩颈里，力道之大仿佛恨不得将他整个揉进骨肉。”你会把你的输液针头挣掉的。“他对他说。

德布劳内把他抱得更用力一点儿，用一种抱怨的口气：“该死的你怎么会瘦了这么多？”

“你猜怎么着？“阿扎尔说，”你肯定全忘了，但是你刚才在limbo里诅咒我的体脂率永远也降不下来，我可是记得清清楚楚，凯文？凯文，别哭鼻子呀……“


End file.
